Once Upon a Christmas Song
by BookloverAlive
Summary: AU Connected (not necessarily chronological) one-shots based around the Jones family inspired by Christmas songs.
1. Chapter 1

_The city is covered in snow tonight. The children are fast asleep. I'm Waiting for him, but he's nowhere in sight, and I wonder if he can hear me._

It was Christmas Eve in the Jones household. The Christmas tree was decorated, and there was a log in the fireplace. Emma was sitting in her living room with a hot cocoa in her hand and her baby son in her arms. All that was missing was her husband Killian. Killian Jones was a recently promoted Captain in the Navy. He was shipped out six months ago shortly after his and Emma's son Henry was born. Before then everything was perfect. They had bought a new house with enough room for them to grow their family, and had planned to spend their first Christmas as a family in this wonderful new home. Then the call came. Killian was going to be shipped out for a whole year.

 _Hey Santa, Hey Santa, Santa. I wish with all my might! Hey Santa, Santa, Bring my baby home tonight!_

Emma knew this was a very long shot, but she stopped at Macy's tonight and put a letter into Santa's mail box.

 _Why does it feel colder then winter even by the fire side? my baby said that he'd home for Christmas, and now it's almost midnight..._

Six months felt like an eternity. Killian was trying to get leave but Emma didn't get her hopes up. She'd probably not see him until he came home for good.

 _Christmas lights up and down the street are such a sight to see, but all the presents by the tree don't mean a thing till he's with me..._

She had taken Henry for a drive that day to look at the lights. Storybrooke had really outdone themselves this year. She wished Killian could see little Henry's reactions. "Do you like the lights, buddy?" she asked him she received a gurgle in response.

 _I hear a know. Oh can it be? My wish is staring back at me!_

As Emma was brought out of her dream like memory she heard something on the roof.

"It can't be." she thought to herself. Then suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

When she opened the door she almost screamed, but she stopped herself for fear of waking Henry.

"Killian am I dreaming?" she asked crying while clutching to her husband?

"No, Love, I received some help in getting here on time." he said.

Just then she heard sleigh bells. When she looked for the source of the noise she saw Santa Claus taking off from her roof.

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!

Emma and Killian looked at the distant sleigh and smiled as it faded into the distance.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! I hoped you liked this. I hope to write a few more of these before Christmas. Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't the own characters or the song, only the plot!**

 **Thanks again for reading this!**

 **~ BookloverAlive**


	2. Santa Looked Alot Like Daddy

Emma and Killian Jones were gazing at their Christmas tree after Killian had returned from playing Santa at a local children's hospital. They didn't know a certain little boy was peeking from the stairs.

 _Santa looked alot like Daddy, or Daddy looks alot like him_

Five year old Henry Jones crept down the hall and looked over the banister. What he saw shocked him. His mommy stood by the tree, and next to her was Santa Claus. But, to young Henry, Santa looked alot like Daddy.

 _It's not the way I had him pictured. Santa was much too thin._

In all the books his parents had read him the pictures made Santa had a white beard, and a round belly. This man didn't look like the pictures he had seen. He was tall and thin. "I wonder if he is Santa." Henry thought to himself.

 _He didn't come down the chimney, so mama must have let him in._

"There's a fire going, so he couldn't have come down the chimney." Henry thought. "Mommy must have let him in!" He was confused. "Does mommy know Santa?" he thought as he slowly crept back to his bedroom.

 _Santa looked alot like Daddy, or Daddy looked alot like him._

The next morning as Henry played with his new toys he looked up at Killian and said," Daddy, Santa looks alot like you." then he went back to playing with the truck that had previously held his attention.

Emma and Killian glanced at each other and smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi Guys!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Leave me your thoughts in a review ( They're like little Christmas presents to me!) I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, and a very happy new year!!**

 **~ _BookloverAlive_**


End file.
